High School DxD: Reincarnation of Anubis (Remake)
by AnubisRussian
Summary: Soy la octava forma de Anubis en este universo, el único con la voluntad suficiente para detener esta tiranía demoníaca. los humanos no deben ser esclavos por nadie, los demonios no tienen el derecho de hacer, ni nadie. ¡Arriba!, ¡hermanos y hermanas!, ¡luchemos por la libertad, para demostrar que no somos lo que creen!. Por que somos su única esperanza.. (IsseixRavelxKunouxOc)


Prologo de la libertad:

Todo empezó hace diez años, en los que empezó esta pesadilla para la raza humana. Terminada una guerra secreta de las tres facciones bíblicas, siendo un empate entre todas estas al recibir los suficientes daños en sus facciones respectivas.

Los [Demonios] perdieron a sus [Maous] originales, además de varias casas [Demoniacas] que se esfumaron de la fas del universo. Perdiéndose lentamente sangre de [Demonios] de clase alta, sumando su baja natalidad a la hora de la reproducción, dejaron por legendas grandes linajes anteriores a la ultima gran guerra.

Los [Ángeles] sufrieron lo peor en esa guerra, al perder a su Padre y creador, el Dios bíblico. Esto causando una crisis demográfica aun latente hasta el día de hoy al no estar Dios y no poder crear mas [Ángeles]. El sistema de milagros estaba casi al borde del colapso por la falta del ser todo poderoso, pero siendo salvado por el [Arcángel] Michael y los demás.

Los [Ángeles Caídos] perdieron solamente grandes números de soldados y civiles, retirándose para no recibir mas daños en su, ya de por si, frágil situación social. Algunos [Caídos] quedaron con la expectativa de haber ganado la guerra, no aceptando la inminente derrota al quedar débiles por las bajas, y la furia proveniente de los [Demonios] y [Ángeles] al perder sus lideres.

Pasando cientos de años para recuperarse de las grandes perdidas que trajo esta guerra, tratando de recuperar las perdidas que tuvieron, formando nuevos lideres para reestablecer el caos social que sufrían. Nuevas técnicas de formación de mas civiles fueron creadas recientemente, con tal de combatir las bajas poblacionales.

Los [Ángeles] eligieron como sus lideres a los cuatro [Serafines]: Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel y Michael, siendo este ultimo como el reemplazo del puesto de Dios. Crearon los [Bravo Saints] (sistema parecido al de los demonios, solo que con la bajara de póker), una forma de conseguir mas [Ángeles] para sus filas, pero con el problema de que este sistema solo acepta a los seres puros de corazón y con cierto poder.

Los [Demonios] formaron un consejo en donde se decidirían los cuatro reemplazos de Lucifer, Leaviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus, los grandes [Yondai Maou]. Crearon un sistema de servidumbre según las piezas de ajedrez, con tal de reclutar a humanos y otros seres para transformarlos en [Demonios].

Los [Demonios] fueron los que mas rápido se recuperaban, mezclando sangre de otros clanes para formar linajes mas poderosos. Pero también tenían en mente una forma de recuperarse totalmente de la guerra, además de asegurar su victoria en las batallas venideras contra los [Ángeles] y [Caídos]. Esclavizar a los humanos y obligar a los portadores de [Sacred Gears] a unirse a ellos.

* * *

Los [Sacred Gears] fueron el ultimo regalo de Dios al morir, dejándolo a cargo del sistema de milagros para su distribución. Estos eran la forma de dios para ayudar a los humanos en las luchas y problemas que los atormentaban desde siglos y siglos, un milagro que podía llegar a cualquier humano o ser con parte humana en si mismo.

Poseyendo a seres mitológico y de gran poder. Desde las partes del alma de [Vitra], hasta seres míticos de otras religiones, eran los seres que poseían estos artefactos creados por Dios, y cuyo secreto de creación se llevo con el.

Las [Longinus] son unos artefactos completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos a los [Sacred Gear], poseen la capacidad dioses si son usadas bien, siendo las formas definitivas de las creaciones de Dios. Siendo un total de dieciocho hasta el día de hoy, poseyendo artículos sagrados y seres poderosos en estas, siendo los mas distintivos; La [Boosted Gear] que posee al Dragon emperador rojo [Ddraig], el [Divine Dividing] que posee al Dragon emperador blanco y contraparte de [Ddraig], [Albion], además de la [True Longinus], la lanza que se uso para matar a Jesucristo.

Estos tenían el fin de proteger a la humanidad de seres divinos y dioses que quisieran provocar destrucción en el mundo. Pero ahora no son mas que los mas buscados por los [Demonios] en su búsqueda de poder y avance geográfico en el mundo humano.

Para suerte de la raza humana, varios panteones de dioses se encargan de proteger a los humanos en sus territorios correspondientes. Repudiando el acto de los [Demonios] ante tal superioridad contra los humanos, pero no pudiendo hacer nada al no poder interactuar con temas de otras religiones a menos de que se vean envueltas en este imperialismo [Demoniaco].

* * *

Todas las naciones se unieron para combatir esta guerra sobrenatural, ayudándose codo con codo para defender el mundo que era suyo por derecho. Pero no siempre el unirse significa que pueda haber muchísima mas ventaja.

La humanidad no pudio soportar el poder mágico de los [Demonios], y ninguna de las armas mas avanzadas podrían combatir contra esta amenaza. Las armas nucleares, aunque efectivas, no terminarían de vencer a los demonios, siendo que aunque los vencieran, terminarían destruyendo varios países. Provocando esterilidad en las tierras y restos de radiación que terminarían de acabar con la humanidad.

La humanidad cayo en la esclavización al año de luchar, siendo que el 67% de la tierra fue tomada por los [Demonios]. Aun hoy en día, hay resistencias de humanos que se refugian en lugares en confrontación, y lugares seguros por la protección de los panteones politeístas.

Los [Ángeles] y [Caídos] no pudieron hacer nada antes esto, debido a sus pocas unidades militares y lo débiles que se encontraban. Sin poder otra cosa mas que mirar como las cosas sucedían, y como los humanos no podían defenderse.

La esperanza se iba acabando lentamente en los humanos esclavizados o luchando por tratar de sobrevivir. La esperanza de ver un nuevo día en el cual volver a ser libres, poco a poco se desvanecía de sus mentes.

Los humanos con algún [Sacred Gear] o [Longinus] tenían que mantenerse ocultos en las multitudes, para no tener que luchar en contra de sus iguales. Formándose grupos que reclutaban a mas humanos con su misma situación sobrenatural. Del [Longinus] mas fuerte al [Sacred Gear] mas débil, no importaba si era fuerte o débil, si tenían la valentía de luchar siempre serian reclutados.

EL futuro de la libertad de los humanos no se veía en un mañana ante tanta oscuridad de la opresión de los [Demonios]…

…

¡Pero!

Siempre donde halla oscuridad, siempre estará una mínima chispa de luz que puede terminar volviéndose una estrella del tamaño de un sol. Una esperanza ante la inminente perdición.

Una religión es esa pequeña luz. Una panteón que quiere acabar con esto, con esta guerra. Un culto de dioses que quieren salvar a los humanos y devolverles su libertad.

Siempre tomados por los que habían provocado la esclavización de los judíos por los egipcios en los tiempos de antes del hijo de Dios.

Estos teniendo la única posibilidad de darles la victoria a los humanos, sin importar si inician una guerra en la que no habían sido relacionados.

Su líder es el capaz de lograrlo, teniendo un poder que, al saberse de el, hará temblar a los [Demonios] opresores y a los [Maous].

Un poder que hará combatirlos contra ellos mismos…

Contra su propio poder que les estaba dando la victoria.

* * *

{Inframundo, Lilith}

La capital del inframundo es la cuna de las bastas casas [Demoniacas], siendo la mas poblada de todas las demás. Desde las viviendas de los [Maous] hasta el hogar de los [Demonios] reencarnados, es el lugar donde se encuentra la sede de los [Demonios] mas importantes del mundo.

Pero a las afueras de este lugar, se encontraban dos grupos liderados por dos jóvenes herederas a casas demoniacas, corriendo de sus perseguidores que eran unos diez soldados, además de un tercer heredero.

Se encontraban en los paramos cubiertos por la luz carmesí producida por su luna artificial. Estando las dos herederas. y la nobleza de una de ellas, cansados de haber corrido tanto al igual de usar magia para defenderse de los guardias y el heredero.

Los casamientos entre clanes era necesarios aun con los tiempos en que se encontraban, con tal de formar mejores lazos políticos y económicos entre los clanes, además de aumentar el poder hereditario de los futuros herederos de sus respectivos linajes. Obligando a la mujeres a casarse con hombres herederos para arreglar un casamiento, sin pensar en los sentimientos de la mujer en cuestión.

Una tradición que se ha mantenido y no se ha acabado desde los principios de los tiempos. Pocas siendo las veces en las que un matrimonio arreglado resulta siendo un amor verdadero.

El grupo de los [Demonios] que querían escapar, quedaron acorralados por el gran numero de guardias. Casi sin posibilidades de poder combatir a quienes con amenazaban devolverlos a ese oscuro mundo político parte del imperialismo [Demoniaco].

-¡No corran Rias, Ravel!. No les servirá de nada-Dijo el heredero confiado de que no podían escapar. Era un rubio, con un traje formal rojo. Este es Riser Phenex, el segundo heredero de la casa Phenex, además de tener los poderes del [Fénix] que les fue conferidos por la sangre de su clan.

-Nunca me casare contigo Riser!-Declaro una de las dos herederas con odio hacia el heredero llamado Riser. Era una chica de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos azules. Llevaba el uniforme de una ya extinta academia del mundo humano, la academia Kuoh. Esta es Rias Gremory, la heredera de la casa Gremory y usuaria del [Power of Destruction]

-No volveré contigo Oni-sama, no quiero seguir estando con tu actitud mujeriega que me enferma-Declaro también la segunda heredera con el mismo odio. Esta era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, teniendo un vestido de color morado claro con blanco. Esta era la mas joven de los Phenex, Ravel Phenex.

-Por favor, ¿acaso creen que tienen escapatoria?-La pregunta salida de los labios del Phenex mostraban burla a los intentos de conseguir libertad de las herederas-No lo hagan mas difícil, y vuelvan. Serán perdonadas por nuestros padres-Trato de convencer a convencer a las dos para que volvieran, el confiando de que aceptarían. Estas solo mostraron mas enojo hacia el.

-¡Ni muertas regresaremos Riser!-Volvió a afirmar la Gremory hablando por ambas con mas odio del que tenían antes. Quieran ambas estar libres de todo el peso político que les conllevaba ser parte de una casa [Demoniaca].

* * *

Solo fue tiempo para que la heredera Gremory perdiera la libertad que tanto tiempo había gozado, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría de realidad en su ya acostumbrada vida.

Había llegado el momento de casarse con un heredero de alguna casa [Demoniaca], cosa que no le gusto para nada al saber con quien ya habían arreglado su matrimonio, siendo el heredero de la casa Phenex el afortunado.

Ella era la única heredera políticamente mas cercana a ser matriarca, debido a que su hermano tenia ya el puesto del [Maou] Lucifer. Además aunque tuviera otro hermano u hermana mayor que pudiera tomar el puesto, no podría librarse de esa tradición autoimpuesta por las noblezas.

Ravel Phenex no seria una excepción a esto, ya que tarde o temprano sus padre terminarían casándola con algún heredero para así asegurar un mayor aumento en su, ya de por si, alta influencia económica y política.

El solo pensar en tener que entregar su cuerpo y alma a un hombre que posiblemente no amara, hace que sintiera lo mismo que estaba sufriendo la Gremory. Sumando el hecho de tener que aguantar por varios años la actitud mujeriega y pervertida de su hermana, hacían un punto de quiebre entre ser o no ser, parte de su familia.

Por lo que semanas antes del casamiento de la Rias. Ambas en secreto y contando la ayuda de la servidumbre de la Gremory, realizarían su escape de todo este mundo político.

Viviendo sus vidas en libertad y con la posibilidad de encontrar a sus verdaderas almas gemelas, siendo libres como cualquier [Demonio] de clase baja sin alguna familia a la cual servir.

Su plan liberador fue minuciosamente preparado por un par de meses, viendo todas las posibilidades de escape y viendo la mas efectiva. Así lograron concebir un plan de escape casi sin fallas, y que no dejaba rastro alguno de sus desapariciones.

Pero casi siempre se termina teniendo un problema en la utilización del plan, ese problema siendo Riser. Este descubrió los planes de las herederas, y espero el día para evitar que se fueran. No perdería a una de sus piezas mas valiosas y a su futura esposa por los caprichos de ellas.

* * *

-Piensen en sus actos. Realmente dejaran todo lo que se les facilito la vida, solo por un capricho-Otra vez trato de convencer a las dos pero estas lo miraron de la misma forma.

-Te lo repetiremos hasta que entre en tu prevenidamente Oni-sama, ¡no volveremos!-Esta vez dijo la Phenex demostrando su enojo siendo seguida por la Gremory y sus sirvientes.

Raiser solo puso una cara de disgusto, nunca le habían negado nada, y esta no seria la primera vez ni la ultima. Tendría lo que querría, aunque fuera por la fuerza, incluso siendo que su hermana lo odiara.

-¡Atrápenlas!-Ordeno con desesperación y furia el rubio, siendo que rápidamente los soldados fueron hacia el grupo.

El grupo de [Demonios] no pudo hacer mas que esperar lo inevitable de su fallido plan. Perdiendo la esperanza de un futuro el cual puedan elegir quien amar y pasar el resto de sus vidas, mientras que los sirvientes solo pudieron hacer una barrera con lo que quedaba de su poder para proteger a las herederas. Con una barrera extremadamente frágil

Unos golpes bastaron para romper la débil barrera, dejando a merced a las pobre herederas y sus sirvientes. Los soldados estaban caminando lentamente para atraparlos, despues de todo ya no tenían energías para huir o defenderse.

-Las castigare a las dos, y hare que nunca mas vuelvan a escapar-Dijo con un lujuria en sus voz viendo a las chicas mientras se relamía los labios, seguramente pensando en los actos impuros que les haría, incluida su hermana.

-"¿Este es el fin?, no merecemos esto, no merecemos ser objetos"-Pensaban lo mismo las dos herederas esperando su tortuoso final, cayendo al suelo abrasándose a si mismas y los sirvientes abrazándolas igualmente.

Los guardias estaban apunto de atrapar a los [demonios], cuando..

¡Pum!

Una barrera mágica de fuego se puso delante suyo, impidiéndoles tomar a las herederas y su grupo. El circulo tenia lo mas representativo en el centro, siendo el símbolo de un Chacal con el símbolo del [Anj] en el ojo del chacal.

La barrera era increíblemente fuerte, siendo que quemo completamente a un demonio que se atrevió a tocarla, no dejando mas que cenizas de lo que fue. Resistía los numerosos ataques de los soldados, estos siendo de los mas poderosos de lo que su magia les permitía.

-¿¡U-u-un circulo e-e-egipcio!?-El Phenex temblaba de miedo ante tal circulo mágico, sabiendo lo que significaba y el poder que tenia por su creador. Alguien conocido tanto en el reino de los muertos como en el de los vivos.

Las herederas y los siervos solo pudieron ver con sorpresa la razón por la que todavía no habían sido capturados. El shock de ver una salvación no les dejo pensar cual era el creador del circulo, incluso viendo el símbolo claramente.

Entonces un círculo de fuego se abrió al frente de las herederas, siendo que de este salió una figura de un hombre de dieciocho años. Vestido con un manto gris y café oscuro que le tapaba todo su cuerpo y una capucha que tapa su rostro con las sombras.

La barrera desapareció ya estar el chico, dispersándose el fuego y dando por hecho de que el chico fue el creador de esta. Giro su cabeza para ver como detrás de el, las chicas y los sirvientes lo miraban asombrados. Se inclino hasta estar cara a cara con las herederas, estas echándose un poco atrás por el miedo, además de que sus sirvientes estaban preparados para defenderlas.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes, yo las vengo a ayudar-Una voz tranquilizante de un joven salió del encapuchado, esta mostrando la veracidad de su acto. Los jóvenes quedaron mas tranquilos ante la declaración-¿Los han dañado?-Movió la cabeza buscando ver si poseían alguna herida aparte de las causadas por la persecución de los soldados.

-N-no solamente estamos cansados-Respondió con un poco de timidez la Phenex con un leve sonrojo por la voz del chico, este les asintió.

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo-Le dijo levantándose y viendo hacia los soldados y el Phenex-Los dejaran en paz, si no quieren vérselas conmigo, los dejaran ir-Declaro el chico con una voz firme y con un tono serio. Los soldados aunque con miedo, se mantuvieron firmes esperando la orden del Phenex.

Riser solo vio con un miedo irracional, temía por su vida, y no quería morir en ese momento, notaba el gran poder que emanaba con su simple presencia el chico. Tenia que hacer una decisión; aceptar y perder a su hermana y su prometida, o, negarse y sufrir la posibilidad de una muerte segura al igual que ese soldado vuelto cenizas. Cualquier decisión que eligiera tendría que hacerla rápido.

Pero sin que el lo pidiera dos soldados fueron a atacar al chico, parece que les enojaba el tono que uso el chico creyéndose superior a ellos.

El chico ni se inmuto ante el ataque estaban por lanzarle los soldados. Solamente miro a los dos soldados, marcándolos y produciendo un brillo rojo como el fuego proveniente de sus ojos ocultos por la sombra producida por la capucha.

Rápidamente salieron dos círculos mágicos a los lados del chico, y de los cuales salieron dos chacales; estos teniendo una armadura hecha de oro estilo egipcia, además de estar soltando llamas de las patas y cabeza. Siendo que corrieron a evitar el ataque de los demonios.

Los Chacales se lanzaron encima de los soldados, estos sin poder defenderse con sus armas, dado que estas no podían enterrarse en los animales, solo traspasándolos cual fantasmas. Recibieron múltiples mordidas el la armadura, y provocándoles fuego de los lugares donde mordían. Los Chachales terminaron su trabajo al darles una mordisco en los cuellos de los soldados, matándolos al instante y convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

Los chacales al terminar su trabajo se dieron vuelta y hicieron una reverencia al chico, quien asintió a estos, y estos desaparecieron al entrar en otros cirulos mágicos que se habían creado con el asentimiento del chico. Este miro nuevamente hacia los soldados que lo vieron con miedo.

-Les ofreceré un trato, suelten sus armas rindiéndose, y los dejare vivir. A cambio, lucharan a mi lado-Ofreció el chico a los temerosos soldados que estaban dudosos de su decisión-¿Y quienes aceptan?-Pregunto mirando a los soldados, siendo que diez segundos despues unos tres soldados dejaban sus armas en el suelo-Vengan compañeros-Termino te decir y estos fueron corriendo a su lado para recibir su protección.

-¡T-t-traidores!-Dijo con furia y miedo el Phenex ante la traición de esos soldados, y sin pensarlo-¡Atáquenlos!-Ordeno a los cuatro soldados restantes a atacar al igual que el.

Los cuatro [Demonios] lanzaron una gran cantidad de poder mágico, mientras que el Phenex lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego. Al heredero ya no le importaba su hermana o su prometida, ni aunque tuviera miedo, el atacaría al chico que lo estaba haciendo enojar.

El chico nuevamente ni se inmuto a los próximos ataques, pero los soldados de su parte y los jóvenes se defendieron cruzándose de brazos esperando soportar el ataque.

Ya casi a estando a unos metros de el, el chico saco de su manto su brazo derecho. Este tenia un brazal de una cabeza de una Chacal de oro cubriendo su ante brazo, como si estuviera comiéndolo, además de tener una gran gema en el centro de la cabeza del Chacal y una esfera en la parte derecha del brazal parecida a un ojo rasgado.

Coloco su mano en donde provenían los proyectiles, y la gema empezó amostrar un símbolo extraño pareciendo tener lista una habilidad.

-[Fourth Anubis Legacy: Hourglass of the Duat]-Nombro y un brillo de la gema lleno todo los alrededores.

…

Todo alrededor se volvió gris, excepto los jóvenes que seguían protegiéndose.

Todo se detuvo; la bola de fuego y las bolas de poder de los [Demonios] al igual que sus creadores, también estando los soldados que estaban del lado del chico. Todo el tiempo se había detenido excepto el chico y los jóvenes que miraban a sus alrededores sorprendidos.

-Ahora que tenemos unos momentos de Calmados-Dijo el chico girándose a mirar a los jóvenes que lo miraban todavía con asombro por detener el tiempo. Este se saco la capucha mostrando su rostro.

Era un joven de dieciocho años de cabello color castaño oscuro de ojos color miel, con una piel un tanto bronceada, teniendo en esta tatuajes del ojo de Horus en su ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz en el derecho. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y compasión.

-Les hare una pregunta, y espero que me la respondan rápido. Ravel Phenex y Rias Gremory-Menciono el castaño con cierta firmeza en su rostro. Las chicas no se sorprendieron mucho al nombrarlas ya que eran bastante conocidas de por si.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto la Gremory con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Ustedes realmente quieren dejar de pertenecer a los sus clanes?-Pregunto de repente el castaño dejando sorprendidas a las dos herederas.

-¿P-por que lo dice?-Pregunta esta vez la Phenex.

-Yo puedo darles lo que quieren. La libertad de vivir sus vidas, de amar, de seguir sus propios caminos-Les respondió con un tono que daba confianza en sus palabras. Las herederas estaban sonriendo, la luz de la esperanza había llegado a ellas, la esperanza de una vida feliz.

-¡Acepta…!-Antes de completar la palabra fueron detenidas por el castaño

-Pero a cambio deben luchar conmigo en el momento que lo requiera. Tendrán que dejar atrás todo lo que fueron en esta vida, y tendrán que luchar contra a los que alguna vez fueron parte, los [Demonios]-Termino de responderles, esta ultima parte causando un poco de consternación en el rostro los jóvenes [Demonios]- Así que lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿ustedes realmente quieren ser libre?-Volvió a preguntar esta vez mostrando una cara mas seria.

La Gremory y Phenex empezaron a mirarse amabas, esta era la verdadera decisión que tenían que tomar para decidir su futuro. Aceptaban, renegando su vida pasa y el linaje que corría por sus venas, dejando toda su familia atrás, o rechazar, y volver a una vida donde tendrían que casarse con hombres con los que no amarían, pero seguirían teniendo sus vidas llenas de comodidades.

Pero quien mas pensaba de las dos era la Gremory, sabiendo que su decisión podría poner en peligro a sus queridos siervos. El solo pensar de que por un capricho suyo los convertirían en unos [Demonios] buscados por toda la facción si los descubrían peleando contra ellos, acusándolos de traición y poniendo precio a sus cabezas.

La culpa la comería viva, el solo pensar que por ella sus amigo y siervos morirían por su decisión. Ella estaba apunto de negarse para mantener a sus siervos a salvo, deteniéndose al sentir una manos en su espalda.

Movió su cabeza hacia donde sentía las manos, viendo que sus sirvientes la miraban con una sonrisa al igual que Ravel que ya había tomado su decisión.

-No tiene que preocuparse por lo que usted decida Bucho. La seguiremos donde sea, y sea cual sea su decisión-Le declaro su [Caballero] siendo que los demás también asintieron.

-P-pero u-ustedes pueden m-m-morir-Les respondió Rias con su voz entrecortada por la sorpresa de las palabras de sus siervos.

-Tu nos salvaste la vida Rias, y ahora es el momento que te devolvamos el favor-Le menciono con una gran sonrisa su [Reina] sacándole algunas lagrimas a su [Rey].

-Vamos Rias-san, tengamos una vida feliz, ¿Ok?-Le pregunto la Phenex con una sonrisa dándole la mano para levantarse, y logrando que su amiga asintiera con una sonrisa y aceptando su mano.

El castaño solo vio con una sonrisa esta escena, recordando ciertas vivencias de su pasado, provocándole una nostalgia alegre.

-Entonces.. ¿Aceptan?-Pregunto por ultima vez el castaño con una sonrisa y viendo como las dos herederas se miraban y asentían-Si así lo deciden, no tengo otra cosa mas que decir que-Se detuvo un momento para poner su mano en su pecho en forma de respeto-Un placer de conocerlos compañeros-Dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de todos, el sonriéndoles y poniéndose de nuevo la capucha-[Hourglass Flow of Duat: Started]-El brazal empezó a dejar de tener el símbolo, terminando con la habilidad.

* * *

El tiempo volvió a correr, y las bolas que venían hacia el chico también. Dándose la vuelta este para hacer de los proyectiles desaparecieran en forma de cenizas. Dejando sorprendidos a los creadores de estos, al ver como se desaparecían como si nada.

-Es momento de acabar con esto-Dijo el chico apuntando con su brazo derecho al Phenex-[Eighth Anubis Legacy: Divine Robbery]-Nombro saliendo otro símbolo de la gema de brazal, dando por hecho una nueva habilidad.

Entonces una fantasma de una Chacal esquelético con un ojo en la frente y estando en llamas, fue corriendo directo hacia el heredero Phenex. Los soldados se pusieron delante del heredero, pero el fantasma los traspaso como si nada, siendo que el Phenex miraba asustado como se aproximaba a el este fantasma.

El Chacal al llegar al heredero que se trato de defender con los brazos, lo traspaso y se introdujo dentro de el antes la incrédula mirada del heredero. Para despues salir el Chacal de su interior junto con una ave [Fénix] en su hocico, yendo hacia su invocador.

Llegando al chico, el Chacal introdujo la ave en la gema del brazal y seguido desaparecer. La gema cambio de símbolo, siendo el nuevo el de la casa Phenex tenido en un color entre rojo y morado.

-Ahora el poder del que tanto estas orgulloso, te acabara hasta dejarte en cenizas-Dijo el chico con neutralidad en sus palabras, empezando a crear unas alas de [Fénix] en su espalda, además de crear a su alrededor llamas de un color muy distintivo.

-¿¡COMO ES QUE TIENES LOS PODERES DE MI CLAN!?-Grito con miedo del chico al ver como usaba sus poderes.

-Por que yo soy el "Ladrón Divino"-Le respondió con la misma neutralidad-[Phoenix of the Divine Rebellion]-Nombro formando en su mano una gran bola de fuego que lanzo hacia los [Demonios].

Mientras viajaba hacia los [Demonios], la bola de fuego empezó a cambiar de forma. Quedando finalmente en un [Fénix] que tenia las marcas del ojo de Horus en sus ojos, y una armadura egipcia hecha de fuego dorado.

-No, No, ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Grito muerto de miedo el Phenex viendo su inevitable muerte acercándose. Siendo como una muerte poética al morir por el poder del cual estaba tan orgulloso y que creía que lo volvería invencible.

El activo su modo [Fénix] con tal de resistir el ataque, pero no serviría ante tal fuerza de la habilidad que lanzo el chico. Siendo que cuando los impacto.

¡POW!

Una gran explosión que seguida de un gran brillo que segó a los jóvenes [Demonios] presentes tapándose los ojos por la potencia de la luz. A los segundos desapareció permitiendo descubrirse los ojos a los jóvenes, viendo los resultados de la habilidad del chico.

Restos del fuego quedaron en el suelo, además de que solo quedaban en el suelo las armaduras de los soldados. Por parte del heredero, solo quedo convertido en cenizas y dejando en su lugar un marca en el suelo. La marca de un [Fénix] en el hocico de una hiena.

El símbolo del clan Phenex solamente desapareció de la gema del brazal, al igual que las alas de [Fénix] en la espalda del chico. El se dio vuelta ya habiendo terminado su trabajo con los [Demonios], viendo a los sorprendidos jóvenes y los soldados.

El nivel de poder que demostró con solo cinco hechizos era impresionante, además de que no se inmuto en nada con los poderosos ataques que le habían lanzado, desasiéndolos como si solo fueran humo. Pero la cereza del pastel fue lo que hizo matar al heredero Phenex, el hecho de haber robado las llamas del [Fénix] que solo viven en la sangre de la famosa casa.

El simple poder robar los poderes de un [Demonio] de clase alta, no dejaban mas que pensar que el chico era una divinidad. Un ser de gran poder estaba presentes ante sus ojos, como no podrían estar sorprendidos; lo mas sorprendente es que no estuvieran en Shock.

El chico se saco la capucha descubriendo nuevamente su rostro, mirando a todos y cada uno de los [Demonios] que estaban de su lado. Sonrió viendo que tomaron una posición tipo militar cuando los vio, sacando una pequeña risilla se dispuso a hablar.

-No tienen por que ponerse así-Dijo el castaño calmando un poco a los presentes-¿Y bien?, ¿Quién esta listo para irse?-Les pregunto tranquilo mientras que un poco de magia salía de su mano, esta creando un portal con jeroglíficos. Un soldado levanto su mano-¿Si?-.

-S-señor, no se si ellos también.. pero yo tengo una familia. Y si les pasara algo al saberse que yo deserte de los demonios, no me lo perdonaría-Dijo el soldado con preocupación, su idea fue seguida por los otros dos soldados que asintieron. El castaño asintió y les miro con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen-Les respondió-Yo me encargare de traer a salvo sus familias, se los aseguro-Su mirada les dio total confianza a los soldados, estos asintiendo con una sonrisa al saber que sus familias estarían bien-Entonces nos vamos. Crucen este portal para tener sus nuevas vidas-Agrego el castaño señalando con la vista el portal.

Los rimeros en entrar fueron los soldados, mientras que las herederas y los otros empezaron a dudar sobre la veracidad de las palabras del castaño.

-¿No piensan entrar? Este portal no estará mucho tiempo abierto-Les pregunto el chico con curiosidad, mostrando algo de inocencia ante los jóvenes que estaban dudando.

-Es que no sabemos si el lugar donde nos llevara el portal nos gustara-Dijo la Phenex con algo de desconfianza al igual que sus compañeros.

-Confía en mi, te aseguro que será uno de los mejores lugares. Te lo juro-Le aseguro el castaño con una enorme sonrisa que sonrojo levemente a la Phenex-Les aseguro que no les faltara nada, y yo me encargare de eso-Termino de decir el castaño extendiendo su mano a la chica-¿Vienen?-Les pregunto nuevamente, estos mirándose y asintiéndose, seguido miraron a la Phenex con un sonrisa, ella devolviéndoselas y asintiendo..

-Aceptamos-Le respondió por todos aceptando la mano del castaño con un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Este la empezó a guiar hasta el portal.

Todos cruzaron el portal dejando los restos de lo que fue una escape de un cruel destino, uno que se borro gracias al castaño.

El portal desapareció cuando el ultimo de los jóvenes [Demonios] lo traspaso. Siendo lo mas importante de este, ¿Adonde los llevaría?.

* * *

{?}

Abrí mis ojos al ser segados por una luz, el cambio de localización por el portal lo provoco. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para recuperarme, y ver lo que me rodeaba.

Me quede asombrada al ver lo increíble del lugar. Era una ciudad parecida a las de los antiguos egipcios, pero con la diferencia era que las casas eran mas modernas y hechas de mármol y oro; habiendo edificios y tiendas llenas de frutas verduras, y ropajes.

Los transeúntes eran lo mas sorprendente; desde humanos que eran la mayoría, hasta [Yokais]. Todos actuando sin odio, ni mirándose con confianza entre si. Lo mas seguro es que este chico los trajo a todos ellos.

Lo mas era el templo que se podía ver desde mi lugar. Hecho de mármol, teniendo estatuas hechas de oro y un disco por encima de esta hecha de oro y jade; esta brillaba con la fuerza de un sol.

Mire a Rias y los demás viendo sus rostros sorprendidos por el lugar.

-"Jeje… era de esperarse"-Pensé con cierta diversión, mientras volvía a girar mi cabeza, viendo que el chico soltó mi mano.

Este se posiciono en frente nuestro, y tocando su manto, este empezó a desaparecer por un fuego que se había generado, así mostrando el atuendo que tenia. Este era una armadura egipcia antigua hecha de oro y detalles rojos con azul, sobre una chaqueta negra, una camisa azul oscura, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de armadura hechas de oro.

-Bienvenidos a Cinopolis, una de las tres bases del panteón egipcio-Nos Dijo el chico mostrándonos el lugar con su brazo derecho, este seguía teniendo ese brazal-Yo me llamo Issei Hyodou, desde ahora seré su guía y protector mientras vivan en este lugar-Agrego apuntados con la mano-Y también deben saber algo importante-Se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué cosa Issei-sama?-Le pregunte confundida de su papel en todo este lugar.

-Yo soy el Anubis de esta era, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo haciendo una reverencia con una mano en su pecho, sonriendo nos miro con amabilidad.

Mi cara no podía mostrar mas sorpresa, llegando hasta llegar el grado del shock por la situación que estaba viviendo, y no era la única. El pensar que un dios egipcio me salvo, es algo que una, incluso siendo una Ex-heredera de una casa [Demoniaca], es increíble.

Además no cualquier dios, sino el conocido dios que se encarga de decidir quienes o no van al cielo egipcio. Una de las representaciones multiculturales de la muerte en diferentes religiones.

Ahora mismo no se lo que nos deparara el futuro, pero si hay algo seguro en este. Ahora tendremos una nueva vida, en la cual tendremos que luchar contra quienes fueron nuestros amigos y familia. El solo pensar que tendré que asesinar a mis padres si debo o ellos deban asesinarme, me deja en una tristeza enorme.

Pero ahora tendremos que dejar todo nuestro pasado atrás, todo lo que fuimos y lo que seriamos. Ahora el pasado ya no importa, ya que un dios de la muerte nos dio una nueva oportunidad que no desaprovechare.

Ya que ahora pertenezco a la religión menos valorada, pero a la vez una de las mas fuertes. Y mi destino me dicta ayudar a liberar a los que mi gente había esclavizado por estos diez años.

Continuara…


End file.
